Time Never Had Such Secrets
by StolenHope
Summary: Mirai Timeline. Gohan's dead, Trunks has just travelled back in time to give Goku the antidote to the deadly virus. Bulma is saved by a mysterious fighter. R&R. Warnings: Yaoi pairing, lanugage, rated mature for safety. GTxTR.


"Look at her eyes Seventeen," Eighteen said turning to her brother, "Don't those eyes look familiar?"

Her brother moved closer and looked into the eyes of the blue haired woman, "They are the same as the fake blonde's, even the resent for us."

The twin monsters were horrifying. They had managed to destroy the majority of the town within minutes. Bulma however had been lucky enough to stay unharmed, been able to avoid them noticing her until she thought they had left. Of coarse now she was aware that they hadn't but she had been so close to being home free.

The blonde moved beside her brother and a smile slide over her lips, "Think it's his mother?"

"No, she is much to old for that, probably his grandmother," Seventeen said running a hand through his hair, "Should we kill her fast?"

"Nah," the blonde spoke with the smile still warping the corners of her lips, "I think we should use her as bait, get ride of that annoying kid once and for all."

Bulma began stumbling back a couple of steps before falling backwards over the rubble and landing on her behind. She was afraid of this and although she knew that at least in another time line, things would be better, she also knew that she didn't want to die. She had to find a way through this and there was only one thing she ever did in a life or death situation; she began to tell herself that Goku was on his way as she pulled herself away from the androids.

"Look, she's escaping," The black haired android spoke, "How long do we give her, ten seconds?"

The blonde moved to her brother's side and pushed a tuff of hair behind her left ear, "I'm feeling nice today, twenty seconds."

_I will never be able to outrun them, _she thought as the tears began building in her eyes, _Trunks please just survive, live long and happy._

"Five." Eighteen said raising her hand to point directly at Bulma.

"Six," Seventeen's hand joined his sisters.

Bulma's eyes were stuck on the two androids as a familiar voice sounded above them.

"Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaa-Meeee," It sounded just like Goku, "HAA!"

The beam burst directly into the androids but they were quick to dodge it and shield their faces from the wild bursts of sand and stone flying through the air.

"Goku!" Bulma screamed out and began looking around through squinted eyes, "Where are you?"

An arm wrapped itself around Bulma's waist and one covered her mouth before she was jetting through the air.

"Stay quiet and we may actually be able to escape," The stranger who sounded like Goku whispered as he kicked into a higher speed.

The blue haired woman stared back at the cloud of dust pleased with the mysterious hero's arrival but all hopeful thinking was lost as the two thin forms burst out of the dust heading directly towards them.

"Plug your nose and straighten your legs," The stranger called before dropping Bulma towards a large body of water.

He turned in a flash with two ki blasts already formed in his hands, "Really two verse one? Can't fight fair can you?"

The two androids stopped and traded a quick glance before turning back with sinister smiles, "Fight fair? Where's the fun in that?" the brother spoke.

Silently, Eighteen moved behind her brother and with a sudden burst of speed Seventeen plunged forward towards the unknown fighter. As Seventeen quickly approached, the stranger threw both of his ki blasts forward but as if warned the two dodged in opposite directions before immediately attaching with a barrage of punches and kicks from both sides of the unknown fighter.

"Seventeen…." His sister called to him and he returned a nod to her.

Eighteen quickly shot in the air and began forming a large ki blast but as Seventeen went for a quick punch, the mysterious stranger grabbed his wrist and threw him towards his sister, sending them both flying into the last of several high standing buildings.

Using the moment of delay, the hero sped to Bulma who had just reached the shore of the large lake and grabbed her before making a quick retreat from the android killers.

From the way he held her, she was totally unable to catch a glance of him but all the while his voice played in her head. It sounded like Goku's but there was something off about it, something she just couldn't put her finger on and the whole ordeal was beginning to take a toll of her. What if she had been saved from the androids by another bloodthirsty monster, what if it was another Sayaijin out to destroy the world.

"Don't worry, there's a cave not to far away, we'll be safe there Bulma," he said as if he'd known her for years.

She wanted to see him; to see it it was really Goku, if by some miracle he had been brought back from the dead but it was impossible and with the mention of her name, she found she was unable to form words.

The cave came into view and upon their descent, Bulma began gathering in her mind the questions she wanted to ask but they all were single words such as how and when; almost seemed ridiculous to ask them. How could it actually be Goku, he couldn't have been revived from the dragon balls, he died a natural death and Piccolo had been killed.

As their feet touched the ground in front of the cave the stranger set the blue haired woman onto her own feet, "I hope I was not wrong assuming that you are Bulma Briefs."

She turned and quickly stared at him. It was all there; the face, the eyes, the nose and although it was a different hairstyle and there was a scar traced down the left side of his face and onto his neck, he was Goku; it was really him!

She couldn't move her eyes from him as the tears began to swell up in them, "Goku, is it really you? How is it possible?" She whispered out between her sobs.

"I'm not Goku," The fighter spoke moving closer to place his hand on her shoulder, "My name is Goten, Goku's my father."

Her eyes widened as she stared him down. He was younger then Goku was when he had died and he wasn't nearly as muscular as the sayaijin warrior, it was obvious now that it wasn't Goku, "How? When? Chichi is your mother right?"

Goten placed a hand behind his head and formed the famous Son smile but it didn't touch his eyes, "She is indeed but it's a long story, you really want to hear it?"

Bulma nodded as she watched as Goku's son slowly lead the way into the cave before quickly fallowing after him, "Why didn't she tell us?"

Once in the security of the cave, Goten sat on the ground and sighed, "It will all be explained but I must ask you not to think anything bad about my mother, she did what she thought was best."

Bulma could do nothing but nod although she was unsure if she would be able to stop the negative thoughts that were already going through her head. How could Chichi have kept this child a secret from all them?

"My mother told no one about me except my grandfather and Gohan. She thought if the Z-fighters knew about me, they would want me to train and fight against any enemy that might emerge now that was father was gone when she just wanted for our family to survive, she wasn't able to deal with anymore loses, not after my father.

"Shortly after my father passed away, my mother found out she was pregnant and began to pull back from the others not wanting me to have the life of my father and brother. Then when the androids emerged, she decided to go into hiding but she was unable to convince Gohan; he was so bent on revenge after the androids had killed his mentor and Krillin. In the end, she let him stay knowing that he would be strong enough to survive or even win, and she fled with my grandfather.

"Two months later, I was born. I was brought up being trained by my mother and my grandfather but when one day my hair and eyes changed colour. She was traumatized by it and she forbade me from anymore training although I continued in secret with Gohan on the rare times he came to visit us.

"When we received the news that Gohan had been…" his voice trailed off for a moment as he bit his lip to regain his momentum, "…defeated, my mother finally told me what I was and what I had done that made her not wanting me to train anymore; she told me I had become a super Sayaijin."

Bulma took a seat next to him and although she was amazed by that fact that he had achieved super Sayaijin at such a young age, she played the sympathetic role that she thought he needed, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Thanks," He said giving her a soft smile that again did not reach his eyes and she began to wonder what had happened to make the child of Goku so depressed, "Well, around that point she made me promise that if anything ever happened, I would find you. That you would help me survive."

"Goten…" Bulma said pulling her knees up to her chest, "I'm so sorry to hear about your mother, she was a close friend to me and I would never have believed anything happened to her if it wasn't coming from you."

He stared at the ground for a moment and swallowed, "After the news about Gohan, I became distant from my mother, trying to keep as little contact as possible with her because I secretly blamed her for Gohan's death; I knew if I had been there with him, we could've survived and maybe even beaten those bastards.

"Then one day almost three years later, the androids found our hiding spot and destroyed it with a ki blast. I had been the lucky one; I had been out by the lake swimming. The androids destroyed the house, my mother and my grandfather with a single ki blast. I was so devastated and full of raged that I went super Sayaijin and stroke the attack. Needless to say, I survived because I had learned Gohan's energy shield but it wasn't strong enough to fully protect me and now I have this," He said pointing to the scar over his face, "to remind me why those bastards have to die.

"The last year I have spent trying to find you and tracking those two vicious monsters although I have lost them for short periods of time. I am going to do what my brother couldn't; I am going to avenge my family."

Bulma's eyes stayed locked on the boy, she hated to see anyone with this much pain and rage, she wished that for one moment that her son and Goku's could have the life that they really deserved; a life that actually included joy.

"Trunks," She said out loud the moment the thought appeared in her head, "My son, he should be getting back anytime soon, we need to get back to my house quickly. God knows what he will do if I am not there when he gets back."

* * *

The pod appeared directly above his home and a smile brushed over the lavender haired boys lips. He had met his father; seen the man with his own eyes, and even been able to talk with him. Although the conversation was less then what he had hoped, he would remember it for the rest of his life.

He pushed open the dome of the ship, "Mom, I'm home!" he screamed as the pod touched the ground and he jumped out.

He had expected to have her run out at the sound of his voice but she didn't and it worried him so he tried again as he headed towards the front door, "Mom, are you home?"

Panic was over taking him now as he rushed into the house and began searching drastically for her with no luck as to where she might have gone.

He made a dash back for the door and swung it open to see his mother being fallowed by a stranger.

"Hey," The raven-haired man spoke softly.

"Hey you," The lavender-haired man replied.

And when those chocolate and cerulean eyes met, both of them knew that no matter in what time line, no matter what destiny brought, they were made for each other lives. That together they would survive, that they would win.

* * *

This story must be Tetisheri becuase, first, she did come up with the title and what a great title it is, second, for putting up with all my non stop rambling since the day i met her, she's really an awesome person.

The idea of the story was brought on by Alison Wonderland by Hedley and I will be inserting random quotes from the song becuase I will try to make it fit perfectly... Guess it's kind of a song fic but not quite.


End file.
